Hechizo de luna SasuSaku
by ArminGamer
Summary: Cuando la unica forma de expresar lo que realmente sientes... es demostrarlo, solo hay una forma de decírselo a esa persona... En especial cuando se trata de una persona como yo, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha... y esta... es mi historia...
1. Chapter 1

**Hechizo de Luna****(SasuSaku)**

Resumen

Bueno este es mi primer songfics ONE- SHOT, esta historia esta basada en la canción Aquelarre de Mago de Oz, (según mis amigos, es un grupo, no la historia de la niña, el león y etc. ) En fin, espero que les guste, por cierto… ¡NO ES ACTO PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LE GUSTE EL LEMON! ¡O EL SASUSAKU!... Ah y la canción no esta completa… sola la tome por la mitad…

**1) Capitulo: El prohibido sabor de tu piel…**

**El olvido recordó**

**Y la oscuridad se ilumino,**

**La risa rompió a llorar…**

Las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente al compás de la suave brisa que acompañaba la fría noche en Konoha… Ni una sola nube se asomo esa noche… Solo la luna adornaba con su tenue luz aquella habitación, aquella habitación en donde una joven pareja se demostrarían su amor nuevamente como cada noche…

**Una piedra enamoró**

**A una virgen que dejó caer**

**Su desnudez…**

Su fría mirada estaba posada en el frágil cuerpo que yacía bajo su cuerpo…Él permanecía sobre ella con tan solo su boxer`s puesto… Sin pudor alguno fue recorriéndola con la mirada como si esta fuera la última vez que este la tendría en sus manos. Mientras que la chica solo podía sonrojarse al sentirse levemente aprisionada entre la cama y el cuerpo de su pelinegro sujetándole levemente sus muñecas.

Lentamente su mirada fue subiendo hasta toparse con aquellos ojos jades llenos de una increíble inocencia que se negaba a desaparecer… Sonrió de medio lado al notar como el sonrojo de su enamorada se intensificaba mas al ser besada por él…

**Empieza el ritual**

**Cuerpos a media luz**

**Beben de otras bocas,**

**Y se excitan…**

El beso se volvió muy apasionado… casi haciendo fuerza… introdujo su lengua con ferocidad, recorriendo cada espacio de esa dulce cavidad… ella apenas pudo corresponder… finalmente el pelinegro corto el beso aun uniéndose sus bocas con un pequeño hilillo transparente… rápidamente el pelinegro empezó a besar el cuello de la joven dejándole leves mordiscos en él… demostrando que solo ÉL tenia derecho de hacerle esa marca… que ella era completamente SUYA…

Lamió y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirosa provocando que leves gemidos salieran de sus rosados labios…

**Lamen la lujuria**

**Que lubrica su piel**

**Y hasta las estrellas**

**Se masturban al ver…**

Sus manos se detuvieron en los senos y los oprimió con fuerza… así oír un gemido bastante audible…al abrir su boca para lanzar otro gemido el ojinegro aprovecho para besarla con fiereza e introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca… la chica dirigió sus manos a los cabellos azabaches, enredando sus dedos en los suaves mechones del joven…

Eres solo mía… - susurro cerca de su oído para reclamar nuevamente sus labios al instante… Sus manos fueron acariciando cada tramo del suave cuerpo de la pelirosa mientras estas bajaban de su anatomía.

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Ven y únete,**

**Desnuda tu poder**

**Y entrégate al placer…**

Con uno de sus dedos estimulaba el clítoris y con la otra mano oprimía uno de sus pechos… Lamía su cuello y empezó a descender hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos que subían y bajaban a gran velocidad… sin dejar de pesar la piel… con una mano comenzó a buscar un kunai entre sus cosas que había tirado cerca de la cama… Lo tomó fuertemente y le rasgó la suave bata color azul celeste que esta traía… dejando sus bien formados pechos a la vista de unos ojos carmesí cegados de la lujuria…

Sus expertos dedos no había dejado de acariciar su intimidad… sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo tomo uno de sus senos en boca y comenzó a lamerlo con suavidad… Tocando así el rosado botón… provocando un suave gemido…

**Déjate enamorar**

**Sedúceme,**

**Y por la depravación,**

**Déjate acariciar…**

Todo su autocontrol se fue al oír los leves y dulces gemidos de la pelirosa… siguió bajando hasta su vientre haciendo que la Sakura se arqueara levemente hacia atrás… sus manos comenzaron a bajar sus pequeñas braguitas del mismo color de la bata… Volvió a subir besando cada tramo de piel de la pelirosa hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales los atrapo en un lujurioso beso, la deseaba tanto… Su lengua comenzó a recorrer la boca de la ojijade mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos…

**El frió se arropo**

**Y un árbol ha echado a correr,**

**La Cruz esta al revés…**

La pelirosa paso sus manos hacia la espalda del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, mientras besaba el cuello del ojinegro haciendo que este cerrara los ojos...Rápidamente el ojinegro sintió que no aguantaría mas tiempo, se deshizo de sus bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo… antes de que la pelirosa pudiera reaccionar… abrió las piernas de la ojijade y la penetró en un instante…

AHHH! -gimió fuertemente al sentir la fuerte embestida del ojinegro, sus manos inmediatamente se aferraron con mucha fuerza a su espalda-

**Cuerpos entregados**

**En lasciva comunión…**

**Déjate enamorar**

**Ven y únete,**

**Desnuda tu pudor**

El uchiha menor se acomodo y comenzó a embestirla rápidamente mientras sus manos sostenían su cadera y su cabeza se hundía en su cuello… El cuarto pronto de lleno de sonoros gemidos femeninos… con cada embestida sentía como todo dentro de él quería mas y mas de ella…

La pelirosa sentía que pronto explotaría, sus manos jalaban levemente el sedoso cabello azabache mientras trataba inútilmente de bajar el tono de sus gemidos…

**Y entrégate al placer**

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Sedúceme,**

**Y por la depravación,**

**Déjate acariciar…**

Era tan excepcional sentir el constante roce de sus cuerpo sudorosos… el vaivén que cada vez aumentaba mas y mas su velocidad… ambos se besaban profundamente mientras sus lenguas tenían una intensa lucha entre ella… Sentían como pronto llegarían al fin de aquel acto tan placentero…

**Muéstrame tu cuello y deja**

**Que mis colmillos rompan**

**La piel que impide**

**Que tu sangre sea para mí,**

**Y tu vida será eterna.**

**Morirás cada mañana**

**Y renacerás al anochecer…**

Negándose así mismo el "coraje" de gemir… rompió el beso, escuchando así los dulces gemidos que escapaban de la pelirosa… sus labios de dirigieron rápidamente a su cuello dándole cortos besos… una par de embestidas dieron lugar al toque del cielo a ambos jóvenes…

La chica sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir una oleada de placer recorre su cuerpo… Mientras que el joven ojinegro mordió con un poco de fuerza el blanquecino cuello de la ojijade…

**¡OH! Señor de las mentiras**

**Mendigo de otras vidas…**

Ya había pasados varios minutos después de haber tocado el cielo… El ojinegro ya estaba vestido con sus ropas características, mientras que la pelirosa aun permanecía en su completa desnudez cubierta de la suave y tersa sabana blanca de su cama.

Ambos se veían intensamente… las palabras no hacían falta tras demostrarse todo el amor que estos sentía por el otro… sin embargo, aunque este mas quisiera no podía permanecer mas tiempo en aquella instancia…

Sakura… - susurro con aquella seria voz… - ya me voy…

**Deque del vicio, príncipe del sexo**

**Y del dolor,**

**La lascivia que en mi entre,**

**Me corrompa y me reviente**

**El alma en trozos de placer…**

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en aquel hermoso rostro de ángel que poseía aquella mujer… Lentamente se acerco hasta la cama para darle un leve beso en los labios…

Volveré – susurro antes de irse…

Eso era algo de que Sakura Haruno sabia muy bien, su Sasuke-kun volvería… Tan solo esperaría un poco mas para que todas las noches el estuviera con ella cuando este terminé su venganza…

Para vivir en paz como una familia… después de todo… no podría ocultarle por mas de un mes una sorpresa… porque… eso seria muy difícil estando ella embaraza…

Regresa pronto... Sasuke-kun - susurro con una sonrisa, mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente, por ahora, plano y suave vientre...

…**sedúceme, príncipe de la dulce pena…**

Apuntes del capitulo

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Hice este corto ONE-SHOT para que se entretuvieran un rato y no pensaran en lo mucho que me tardo con las contis T-T… pero les aseguro que por mucho que me tarde siempre volveré para traerle la conti!

Bueno… ¿Esta historia merece algún **comentario**?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola mis fieles lectores…! ¡Eh aquí la conti…! ¡Espero que les gusté mucho, me esforcé mucho para traérsela hoy…! Este capi será narrado por Sasuke,… lo que sintió cuando la vio, y cuando la tuvo… y su nuevo y creciente necesidad hacia ella… Todo eso en el capi de hoy…! Ya que muchos se preguntaran ¿Como es que ellos llegaron a eso?... pues… ¡Aquí tienen los motivos de su regreso…! ^^

¡Nos vemos en las notas finales…! ¡Que lo disfruten…!

Ah la canción de hoy se llama: **¿****Como te va mi amor?.. **El nombre del artista de esta canción, por ahora no me acuerdo ^/^u… lo siento T-T… ¡pero si alguien lo sabe..! ¡Por favor díganmela y en el siguiente capi se los diré a todos los interesados…!

**2) Capitulo: El motivo de mi regreso…**

Demonios… ¿Cómo ve podido llegar a esto? ¿Cómo he podido llegar al punto de necesitarte tanto a ti?...Y justamente a ti… A aquella que alguna vez llamé molestia… Aquella persona que solía ser la débil del equipo 7… Aquella que me hacia sentir incomodo con su presencia ¿Cómo he podido hacerme dependiente de ti?

Si bien, al conocerte, debía admitir que me pareciste muy linda, en verdad una pequeña niña muy linda… Pero, con parecerme linda no bastaría para que tú me gustaras, siempre me demostrabas estar muy enamorada de mí, al igual que muchas de las otras chicas de la academia. Siempre junto a mí, aunque yo te despreciara y te hería… pero, aun así estabas ahí conmigo…

Como aborrecía esos momentos… pero que ahora… extraño plenamente esos días… solamente porque solo me sonreías a mi, y solo a mí… Pasaron los años y para mi sorpresa y desagrado –en ese entonces- tú me tocaste como compañera al igual que el dobe de Naruto…

**Que sorpresas da la vida****  
****encontrarte en plena calle,****  
****fue una chispa en mi equilibrio****  
****dinamita que estalló.**

Siempre me coqueteabas, me llamabas, me invitabas a una cita o siquiera a que con alguna "tonta" excusa estar a mi lado, yo siempre te ignoraba… Todo por culpa de mi maldita venganza, sin embargo… al pasar el tiempo, al llegar a los exámenes Chuunnin me demostraste lo fuerte que eras… para protegernos a los dos…

Al verte toda moreteada y siendo golpeada por aquel ninja del sonido… no pude evitar sentir una creciente ira al ver como te lastimaban…

Una ira que me comía por dentro… y sino hubiera sido por ti, yo en aquel momento hubiera sido un asesino… pero, tu fuiste capturada por Gaara… y yo por débil no pude hacer nada por ti… pero, el dobe de Naruto si pudo… Si… sentí celos al darme cuenta de que tus sonrisas ya no eran para mi… que tus labios pronunciaran con tanto cariño "Gracias" a Naruto… sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar a Naruto… para tenerte a ti.

Reté a Naruto aquella mañana, por dos principales razones ese día… Sentía una gran cantidad de emociones…

Me sentía inútil y débil… Y si yo era débil eso significaría que no podría eliminar a Itachi.

Y en segundo lugar… porque… Naruto te había robado una sonrisa… esas sonrisas que solo a MI me pertenecían…

Mis emociones habían hecho que aquella batalla se convirtiera en una de vida o muerte, al darme cuenta de que algún día Naruto podría ocupar ese espacio en tu corazón, en el cual yo estaba… Sino hubiera sido por Kakashi-sensei que nos detuvo, ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado?

Después de eso, me negué rotundamente a mis sentimientos por ti… no era el momento para enamorarme, y menos de ti… porque para mí, tu eras alguien a la cual yo no merecía… por eso te apartaba de mi lo mas que podía… Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de escapar de la aldea, no dude en hacerlo… Quería completar mi venganza y a la vez, quería ser más fuerte… para protegerte…

**Te encontré un poco más flaco****  
****fue mirarte y derrumbarme,****  
****te creí asunto olvidado****  
****otra vez me equivoqué.**

Pero… no conté con que tu me encontrarías, intentando detenerme… Si soy sincero, sentía mucha felicidad al saber que aun te importaba; porque estas ahí y solo para mí. Tomaste la iniciativa para que me quedara, pero yo cegado por mis ideales, pasé de ti...

Maldición, pero, tu lloraste y me detuve sin poder controlarlo… y en ese momento me gritaste cuanto me amabas y que te sentirías sola sin mí… Fui feliz… realmente feliz cuando lo dijiste…

Más fui un completo cobarde y no te confesé lo mucho que me gustabas en ese instante, sino que fui nuevamente cruel contigo, me amenazaste con gritar si me iba, y eso no lo podía permitir… Antes de que lo notaras, me posicioné justo detrás a tu espalda, y antes de siquiera tocarte un solo cabello…

Te susurré "Gracias"… un gracias por darme tu amor, por darme tu tiempo… un gracias por amarme tal y como era, a pesar de despreciarte innumerables veces… Y luego, te dejé inconciente en aquella banca… por un momento dude en dejarte allí…

Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás para mí… Ya han pasado más de cuatro años desde aquel día… Y mis objetivos siguen siendo los mismos, vengar a mi clan… y volverme más fuerte… Él día en que te volvía a ver…

Taka y yo nos habíamos separado para buscar información sobre Itachi, habíamos buscado por mucho tiempo… Pero nunca pudimos encontrar información sobre Itachi.

Frustrado me dirigía al punto de encuentro con Taka… pero maldición, como si Dios o el destino lo hubiera querido, había oscurecido muy de prisa y no tuve mas remedio que acampar y seguir en la mañana.

Aun seguía saltando sobre las copas de los árboles cuando escuché ruidos de kunais chocando cerca de un riachuelo cercano. Algo me decía que debía ir… y mi sorpresa… fue verte allí… victoriosa tras derrotar al ninja que quedo inerte en el suelo.

******Cómo te va mi amor,****  
****como te va,****  
****en el silencio****  
****la pregunta entre tú y yo.**

Dios… desde cuando haz sido tan hermosa… ¿Cuándo te haz vuelta así de linda? Como un cobarde, me escondí en la sombra de los árboles para admirarte más de cerca, haz crecido, y de muy buena manera… Ya no eres la niña que deje en Konoha… no, ya no lo eres… Ahora eres ya toda una ninja que sabe defenderse por si sola… y sobretodo… te haz convertido en la mujer más hermosa, que he visto…

¿Quien anda allí? – preguntas mirando en mi dirección con tu pose de pelea…

Salgo de mi escondite sin dejar de mirarte con detalle… Tú cabello había crecido, ya no lo traías por tus hombros, ahora lo tenias tan largo como cuando te uniste al equipo 7, tus ojos jades ya no eran tan "débiles" como yo solía pensar… ahora estos demuestras fuerza e inteligencia y una pizca de asombro al verme frente a ti.

Sakura – dije sonriendo de medio lado...

No se como habrás interpretado mi sonrisa en ese momento… pero en seguida tu asombro pasó a enojo sin quitar tu posición de ataque; vi como tus músculos se tensaba… te estabas preparando para atacarme… Y así lo hiciste, te esquive con dificultad… en verdad habías entrenado mucho… querías volverte fuerte… y así lo haz hecho…

En ningún momento quise golpearte, por más estupido que pueda sonar… pero, no me apetecía lastimarte, no más de lo ya lo he hecho. En cambio tu si quería herirme a mi, en ningún momento por mas que yo te esquivará, tú aun me seguías atacando, tú mirada no cambiaba, estas molesta… pero… también estas a punto de llorar…

**Eres feliz mi bien,****  
****sin engañar,****  
****porque a mi puerta****  
****el amor nunca volvió.****  
**

Estuviste atacándome hasta que tus fuerzas se agotaron y al querer darme tu golpe final, yo te tomé del brazo levantándolo sobre nuestras cabezas. Aun sigues siendo más pequeña que yo… y aun no logras derrotarme en combates… Te escucho llorar, y mi sorpresa es que lo haces frente a mí nuevamente.

Maldición – dijiste sin dejar de llorar – sigo siendo débil… no soy capaz de hacerte volver a la aldea…

Hump… - dije solamente.

En todo momento tú nunca cruzaste tu mirada con la mía, esta ese momento… Elevaste tu rostro para hacerme frente, tus ojos estaban cristalizados a causa de tus lagrimas, tus mejillas estaban adornadas de un tenue rojo dándote un toqué de inocencia… y tus labios, tus tentadores labios… estaban entreabiertos gritándome que los besara…

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos… Sakura Haruno, me había prendado… te escuché sollozar de nuevo y mi corazón latió con mas fuerza al sentir tus labios sobre los míos en un suave rocé. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, estaba muy sorprendido por tu reacción… En cambio tú, tenías tus ojos cerrados con tus mejillas sonrojadas, besándome con ternura…

**Fue un encuentro tan pequeño****  
****que no pude sincerarme****  
****y decirte te he extrañado****  
****como nunca imaginé.****  
**

No duré mucho tiempo para corresponder tu calido beso, soltó tu brazo para abrazarte por tu cintura y acercarte mas a mi, mientras tu hacías lo míos abrazándome por mi cuello. Sé que te sorprendiste por mi reacción, no te esperabas que te correspondiera con tanta dulzura… lo sé, porque emitiste un suave gritillo de sorpresa al sentir mis brazos sobre tu cintura.

Sasuke-kun… - me susurraste débilmente – te amo… no me dejes sola… no de nuevo… - terminaste de decir… o eso pensé yo antes de volver a besarte…

Esta vez, haría las cosas bien… eso te lo prometo Sakura, pronto el beso se volvió mas intenso y no dude en acercarte más a mi si es que eso fuera posible. Profundice el beso al rozar mi lengua con la tuya dando una libre danza entre ellas.

No permitiré la oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo… así yo sea tan cobarde como para no expresártelo con palabras, se que puedo expresarlo con acciones… Acciones que espero y deseo… que por favor los correspondas y sean de tu agrado…

**Desde entonces como espuma****  
****crece un miedo a quedar sola****  
****porque no he encontrado a alguien****  
****que me llene igual que tú.**

Te levantó y te cargo como si de nuestra noche de bodas se tratará y te llevó cerca de la cascada, porque sé muy bien que detrás de ella, ahí una cueva que se adaptara muy bien a lo que planeó hacer contigo… Al llevar dentro de la cueva, te dejo en el suelo recostándote en el frió suelo de la cueva.

Como lamente el hecho de no poder poseerte en una calida habitación, en vez de una fría cueva… pero al parecer, a ti… no parece importarte.

Te sigo besando con avidez pegándote más a mi cuerpo, mientras recorro los laterales de tu espalda con las yemas de mis dedos. Siento como te estremeces con una simple caricia contra mi cuerpo, para luego oír un pequeño y ahogado gemido en nuestro beso.

Me doy cuenta de que es tu primera vez por tu inexperiencia… Y con eso, no sabes que tan feliz me haces mi botón de cerezo.

Llevada por tu instinto siento como tus manos recorren mi torso con una delicadeza y timidez exquisita. Posiciono mi mano en el cierre de su camisa roja para despojarla de aquella molesta prenda, y mi sorpresa fue ver como tú hacías lo mismo con mi haori blanca.

Rompo el beso para observarla debajo de mí, te encuentras en sujetador y con un leve sonrojo que se niega a desaparecer de tu rostro… simplemente hermosa… Vuelvo a besarte otra vez para luego empezar a recorrer tu cuello, te noto temblar por mis caricias… y debo decir… que eso me gusta mucho…

Mis manos acarician tu vientre trazando círculos ascendentes, eso y la atención que te estoy dando a tu cuello te hacen gemir mi nombre por primera vez.

Mis dedos rozan con el broche de tu sujetador y te lo quito hábilmente… Soy muy conciente de que soy el primero en verte así, en hacerte sentir todo lo que hasta sintiendo… y eso, me produce mucha dicha, porque sé… que soy el primero y el último que puede hacerte esto… Sakura…

Tú eres mía – le susurro en su oído antes de besarlo con ternura.

Abandono su oído y rodeo con mi boca uno de tus suaves botones rosas trazándote un circulo con mi lengua alrededor de él mientras que con mi mano acaricio y pellizco el otro. Tu solo gimes mi nombre mientras me acaricias el cabello rogándome que continuara.

No pienso detenerme Sakura… - pensé sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia.

**Cómo te va mi amor,****  
****como te va,****  
****en el silencio****  
****la pregunta entre tú y yo.**

Cuando ya estaba "cansado" de masajear tus suaves montañas, asciendo a tu rostro y vuelvo a besarte en los labios, tus manos no dejan de recorre mis espalda haciéndome suspirar. Mi hakama me empieza a molestar, así que, me pongo de rodillas frente a ti, y tú solo mantienes tu mirada posada en mí mientras me quito mi pantalón.

Lancé mi hakama un poco lejos de nosotros para que esta no nos estorbara, notó lo nerviosa que estas al verme en este "estado" y eso solo hace que te miré con una sonrisa, comienzo a recorrer tus suaves y largas piernas con mis manos. Para quitarte esas molestas prendas que no me permiten mirarte. Al tenerte desnuda e inocente frente a mi, no dudo en pasar mis lengua por mis labios, al verte tan tentadora.

Siento como me tomas con fuerza por mi nuca, para besarme con fiereza, sueltas un sonoro gemido cuando notas como uno de mis dedos juega en tu interior de forma lenta…

Sasuke-kun – susurrar sumergida en el placer.

Luego sin esperar mas tiempo, introduzco un segundo y un tercer dedo en ti, puedo notar por tu expresión que te duele un poco, pero tus gemidos delatan en gran placer de debes de estar sintiendo justo ahora.

A-ahora… voy yo…. – me susurrarte al oído luego de romper el beso.

Tus labios recorren mi cuello acompañada de tu lengua haciendo que se me erizara el vello de mi nuca. Mis dedos inconcientemente salen de tu intimidad y tú aprovechas mi descuido para posicionarte sobre mí.

Continuas besándome mi torso mientras tus manos reparten pequeñas caricias por cada rincón de mi piel. Siento como bajas por mi vientre, pero justo antes de que ella llegara a siquiera tocarme, me posiciono nuevamente sobre ti.

Ni se te ocurra Haruno – te susurro antes de lamer tu cuello.

Me quito el bóxer y ahora me encontraba sobre tus piernas acomodándome para entrar en ti… Te miró con cierto deje de suplica y preocupación. Me besas dulcemente los labios y asientes tímidamente. Luego empiezo a entrar en ti, noto como el dolor empieza a reflejarse en tu rostro, mientras que en cambio en el mió solo demuestro placer.

Veo como me abrazas por el cuello y aprietas tus labios al sentir que pronto llegaré a tu virginidad. Rompo tu barrera de una fuerte estocada y miró como te invade ese fuerte dolor, te beso en los labios para ayudarte a pasar el dolor mientras me quedo quieto y paciente hasta que tú me dejes continuar.

**Cómo te va mi amor,****  
****como te va,****  
****en el silencio****  
****la pregunta entre tú y yo.**

Puedes continuar… Sasuke-kun – me dijiste con un leve sonrojo.

Empiezo a moverme lentamente dentro de ti, y veo con deleite como tus expresiones de dolor desaparecen para dar paso a las de placer… En verdad, no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de la manera tan fuerte y rápida que mis embestidas dan contra ti, provocando que nuestros gemidos resuenen en la cueva, disfrazándose con el sonido del agua de la cascada.

Se muy bien que muy pronto llegaremos, y me lo demuestras rodeando mis caderas con tus piernas y de una fuerte y certera estocada, los dos hemos llegado al Edén gimiendo nuestros nombres… Siento tu agitada respiración cerca de la mía, mientras tus pechos rozan rápidamente mi torso…

Me salgo de tu interior para recostarme a tu lado y sentir como acomodas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, pronto siento como tu respiración cambia de agitada y una suave y pausada… te haz quedado dormida… Sonrió mirando el techo de la cueva mientras trato de cubrirte un poco con mi haori…

Esa noche… fue la mejor que tuve… y fue la mejor… porque al fin, yo te pude tener…

Desde ese día, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… ni mucho menos he podido saciar mis ansias por tu con otra mujer… Porque al final me di cuenta… de que la mujer a la cual yo quiero que me ayude a restaurar mi clan es a ti…

Al final… Tú si vas a cumplir tu sueño cerezo… te vas a casar con Sasuke Uchiha porque te ama… y tendrás a mis hijos… porque así tú y yo lo querremos… Solo; espera un poco más por mi Sakura… cuando cumpla con mi primer objetivo… yo volveré por ti…

Porque tú… **Eres el motivo de mi regreso a Konoha**…

**Cómo te va mi amor,****  
****como te va,****  
****en el silencio****  
****la pregunta entre tú y yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que leen mis fic...! ^^ Aquí estoy para entregarles la ultima conti de este fic T.T...!

Debo admitir que esto me llena de mucho orgullo saber que este fic fue muy bien aceptado... y sobretodo que les haya gustado...

Sin más espero que les guste el capi...

**Ahh tengo algo que preguntarles...! Véanlo en notas finales..!**

**3 Capitulo: Te amo…**

Sasuke… ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?, han pasado ya, más de tres meses desde tu última visita a mi habitación. Eso no es normal en ti…nunca haz faltado y llegado tarde en cualquier situación, ni siquiera cuando niños faltabas.

¿Te habrá pasado algo? Suspiro pesadamente, mientras mis ojos no se despegan de la luna, aquí estoy yo, sentada en el murillo de mi ventada, con mi mano izquierda acariciando con dedicación mi crecido vientre… Quería darte la noticia de mi embarazo… quería ver tu expresión al saberla… y sobretodo… quería saber si tú… te quedarías con nosotros.

Yo quiero contarte de cómo esta nuestro hijo, quiero que sepas que este es un fruto sagrado de mi amor por ti… Aunque, ya no se, si pensar… Que me amas o te habrás cansado de mi. No sabes como todas estas noches, he llorado por caer tan tontamente en mis ilusiones por tenerte aquí a mi lado.

Las lagrimas que con mucho esfuerzo, me atrevo a derramar solo cuando estoy sola o con Naruto, que aunque no tenga la culpa, siempre me recuerda que Sasuke-kun… puede que este muerto… Si… esos son los rumores que atienden contra ti… No son ciertos ¿verdad?

Tú no nos dejarías solos ¿cierto?... Después de todo… debes sentir un calor a tu alrededor… que puede que no sepas que es… pero, que sin embargo, te reconforta y te den ganas de volver… ¿cierto?...

Muchos en la aldea se preguntan quien es el padre de mi bebé… ya que… nunca me mostré interesada en tener una relación amorosa, con alguien. Aunque… pretendientes nunca me faltaron, y con esto no quiero ocasionarte molestias… Sino… que siempre he querido y querer decirte… que yo solo te amo a ti… y solo a ti.

Al principio, todo fue muy difícil… Tenia que explicarle a mi gran maestra que el padre de mi bebé… seria un dato, que yo solo podría saber. Y claro, ella no fue la única que se sorprendió y a la vez se enojo por la noticia de mi decisión. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino… en fin… todos no pudieron convencerme de que les revelara que tu eres el padre.

**Pasa la vida y el tiempo  
No se queda quieto  
Llego el silencio y el frío…**

Sin embargo… nunca dejo de pensar que algo malo debe de haberte ocurrido… cada mañana al despertarme me ilusiono con poder verte ese día… y cada noche… lloro temiendo lo peor… y cada vez que pienso en ello, mis ojos no pueden evitar que mis lágrimas escapen sin mi permiso.

Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo… Derramando lágrimas por ti, me dijiste que volverías… entonces… ¿Por qué no haz llegado? ¿Qué te detiene?... Si el caso es que no me amas, aunque sea… solo… solo quiero verte por última vez. Por ningún motivo, dejaría que te llegaras a mi bebé lejos de mi… podrías ser el padre de él, pero… yo soy la que ha compartido con el… yo soy su madre… y por nada del mundo… aunque me enfrente a ti… no dejaría de luchar por este pequeño ser… que me ha llenado de tan alegría…

Siento un fuerte movimiento en mi vientre, y se que es mi hijo, que se preocupa que yo este triste… Sonrió con ternura para secar mis lágrimas con ambas manos, Sasuke… nuestro hijo siempre hace eso, cuando me pongo a pensar y sacar suposiciones sin saber que es lo que realmente siente por mí.

En un principio, creí que solo me usabas para saciar aquellas ansias… pero luego, al verte venir cada noche… al ver esa forma tan…. "peculiar" de mirarme, de la ternura y la calma con la que me besabas… Empecé a creer que… posiblemente… te estuvieras enamorando de mí. Pero ahora… no se que pensar.

¿Sabes algo, Sasuke?... yo quería decirte que… aun no se que será nuestro bebé, aunque para mi eso no es muy importante, ya que… sea lo que sea, yo lo amaré igual. Pero… también quiero que sepas que… si fuera niña, quisiera que se pareciera a mi… pero con tus pasibles ojos negros… bueno, y si fuera niño… como quisiera que se pareciera mucho a ti…

**Con la soledad  
Y en que lugar anidare mis sueños nuevos  
Y quien me dará una mano…**

Aunque para serte sincera. Solo quiero que nazca sano… Ya lo demás se vera. Me rió antes mis palabras… ¿Qué hago yo hablando con la luna como si ella fueras tú? Creo, que mi preocupación por ti, me ha vuelto muy ilógica últimamente. Suspiro cansada, mientras apoyo con cuidado mis manos en las orillas del murillo.

¿Sasuke… donde estas? – digo abrazando mis hombros brindándome calor.

¿Por qué no haz venido?... Sasuke… me siento muy sola… me prometiste que no me dejarías… que volverías, dime entonces… ¿Qué es tan importante como para no venir a verme nunca más?...

De repente una fuerte brisa entra a través de mi ventana… Dándome un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda. Camino rápidamente hacia la ventana, para tomar el marco de esta y cerrarla. Camino con lentitud hacia mi cama, me recuesto en mi suave colchón y me cubro con mis sabanas.

Buscó con la vista mi reloj despertador, al encontrarlo veo que ya es medianoche… Ya no puedo seguir esperándote por más tiempo, Sasuke-kun… Mañana… mañana intentaré empezar desde cero… no quiero seguir sufriendo… ni mucho menos por ti, nuevamente.

Solo espero… que sea la razón por la que te niegas o te es imposible volver… sea buena… porque de lo contrario… estaré muy molesta contigo… Sasuke Uchiha…

**Cuando quiera despertar**

**Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina juego…**

Sakura… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?... ¿Estarás molesta? ¿Triste?... Como quisiera poder estar contigo justo ahora… Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que te vi. Ya he cumplido con mi venganza… y ha decir verdad.

No se siente tan bien como yo me lo había imaginado… ¿Que iba a saber yo, que al matar a mi hermano sentiría tanta culpa? Porque… después de todo, Itachi amaba más a la aldea que al clan… y me amaba a mí… a su pequeño hermano menor… muchos más de lo que amó a la aldea…

Por eso… por esa culpa que siento no he podido ir hacia ti… ¿Con que cara voy a verte luego de cometer el mayor error de mi vida? Por mucho que yo te ame… por mucho que yo deseé quedarme contigo… yo… sencillamente, no me lo merezco…

Hice que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, infundieran el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto tras vencer a su hermano mayor… Y no sabes lo mucho que me dolió mi pecho al decirle a cada uno de los miembros de Taka, las palabras exacta a decir…

Se que debes de estar destrozada… y que… a la vez debes de estar molesta conmigo, por dejarte sola de nuevo… luego de haberte prometido que no te dejaría. En verdad lamento mucho

Desde mi posición, veo la tenue luz de la luna reflejarse en el lago de la cascada… en la misma cascada en la que yo te reclame como mía… como mi Sakura y de nadie más. Aun cocerlo en mi mente, todos los recuerdos que pasamos juntos en el equipo 7, aquellos momentos que fueron los únicos en los que compartimos como niños…

Y por supuesto… también siempre tengo mis recuerdos de nuestros encuentros en tu habitación… aquellos momentos en los cuales, te demostraba cuando te amaba… pero que desgraciadamente, nunca me arme de valor para expresártelo con palabras.

Lo siento Sakura… en verdad que deseo pedirte disculpas hasta el cansancio por todos esos años en los que llorabas por mi… en todos aquellos días en los que te despreciaba por temor a mi propio sentimiento hacia ti… y sobretodo quiero pedirte disculpas… por nunca haberte dicho con palabras que te amo…

No quiero que me veas en este estado… lastimado, vendado y débil… pues aquí estoy… sentado en una roca, mirando la cascada… extrañándote como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¡Maldición! Quiero ir donde estas tu… no se que es lo que siento cuando pienso en ti… siento… siento algo más cuando lo hago…

No se como expresar este calor que emanada a mi alrededor, es casi… es casi como si algo me atrajera a ti… algo importante… algo que deseo saber… y sin embargo, no me siento merecedor por saberlo.

**Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
**

Sasuke – escuche que me llamaban…

Giré mi rostro para toparme con un tonto de dientes de tiburón a mi lado… Mirándome con cierta preocupación en sus ojos… yo, en cambio, no quiero hablar con nadie. Por lo que al saber de quien se trataba devolví mi atención hacia el lago de la cascada.

Escuché como Suigetsu suspiro fuertemente, para luego sentarse a una prudente distancia, junto a mí. Sentía su tensión hacia mí, y no me equivocaba. Ya que, su mirada estaba posada en mi.

Oye Sasuke… -dijo- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir martirizándote?

No respondí, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba el que yo tenia que responderle?... ¿Quiere que le diga que estoy confundido? Que me siento una basura por haber matado a mi hermano, que me siento poco merecedor de estar junto a Sakura… Que en cada instante lo único que deseo es estar con…

Tienes que ir con ella, Sasuke – lo escuché de repente, interrumpiendo bruscamente mis pensamientos…

Lo miré sorprendido. Y al parecer este se dio cuenta de mi reacción ya que sonrió y prosiguió:

No sabes que desde hace mucho todos en Taka lo sabemos – digo recostándose en la roca con su brazos en la cabeza… - hasta el tomate parlante se dio cuenta.

Hump – solté desviando la mirada, falsamente molesto – no se de que me hablas.

Vamos… ¿Cuan estupidos nos crees? – Dijo incorporándose – Todos hemos sentido cierto cambio en ti desde aquella misión en la que nos separamos por completo.

Seguí con mi expresión de molestia sin quitar la mirada del lago… No puede ser cierto que se me note tanto…

Demonios… Todos sabemos que estas enamorado Jefe – dijo Suigetsu calmadamente – y no digas que no – me dijo ante la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba.

Deben de estar locos – dije tras levantarme de la roca.

Sasuke… entiende… - dijo – ¡No tienes porque sentir culpa!

¿Y que te hace pensar que eso es lo que siento?

Pues es fácil saberlo cuando ese cierto brillo que adquiriste se perdió tras la muerte de tu hermano – replicó parándose – ¡Por milésima vez… deja de sentirte así y vete con la mujer que lo embrujó!

**Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol…  
Volver a empezar…**

**Se fueron los aplausos y algunos recuerdos…**

Suigetsu no tengo ganas de perder la paciencia contigo – le dije molesto empezando a alejarme de él.

Claro… huye.. – Escuche decir – ya veo que eso es un Uchiha… un COBARDE…

Me paré en seco… Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza, mi sangre empezaba a hervir mientras sentía como mi Sharingan se activaba.

Cállate… - dije, dándole una última oportunidad.

¿Qué siga hablando dijiste? – Dijo de forma molesta – pues claro, como no… ¡Un Uchiha es solo un COBARDE que EVADE… CUALQUIER tipo de PROBLEMA…!

¡Suigetsu estas, muerto! – Grite molesto dándome la vuelta para verlo de frente con un Chidori en mi mano izquierda.

No pensaba claramente… ni mucho menos la gran cantidad de emociones que tenia atrapados en mi cabeza, no ayudaban a enfriar mi rabia en ese momento. Cegado por la creciente rabia, corrí hacia Suigetsu, con mi Chidori apuntando a su pecho.

Pude ver como este, sonreía ampliamente… Sin saber que con esa acción me cabreaba crecientemente de una forma mucho más rápida…

Como dije, cegado completamente por la ira, no pude apuntar con mayor precisión, cosa que Suigetsu aprovecho para esquivar con facilidad mi Chidori, haciendo que mi jutsu impactara contra una gran roca.

Enojado, hice varias posiciones de manos invocando así a dos clones de sombra para que rodearan al peliblanco. Pero el oji-morado no se quedo atrás, invoco a un dos clones de agua para protegerse. Mientras yo me preparaba para arremeter contra él.

Al acercarme, él trato de golpearme el rostro, cosa que logró sin embargo, desaparecí tras un puff, ya que se trataba de un clon de sombra, me aparecí debajo de él tomándole de ambas piernas para hundirlo en la tierra.

Sonreí con malicia al tenerlo atrapado en la tierra. Me agache quedando más cerca de su cabeza, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que deje en la superficie. Lo tomé con fuerza del mecho de cabello de su frente y lo obligué a verme a los ojos.

Extrañamente y para mi sorpresa. Vi como este sonreí de forma burlona, fruncí con fuerza mi entrecejo y lo golpee en la mejilla derecha. Destruyendo su cabeza que se convirtió en agua.

Observe como el agua reconstruía la cabeza de Suigetsu, para luego seguir golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta que me cansara… En ese momento el cansancio se negaba a aparecer… Y las frustraciones… la culpa y mi tristeza disminuyera con cada golpe que le acertaba a Suigetsu…

Ya veo porque me haz provocado a propósito Suigetsu… y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…

Gracias… - susurré levemente… sin ninguna intención de ser escuchado…

**Y el eco de la gloria duerme en un placar…  
Yo seguiré adelante atravesando miedos…**

**Sabe Dios que nunca es tarde…**

La luz del sol comenzaba a hacerse notar… Y yo… ya había dejado el lugar en el que estaba, que era la tienda de víveres de Konoha. Hoy me había levantado de buen humor, puesto que hoy era el día del chequeo medico de nuestro bebé, Sasuke… porque… si no estas en este mundo… quisiera que mis pensamientos te llegaran a donde sea que estés…

Agite levemente mi cabeza, alejando así eso pensamientos corta venas de mi mente. Hoy no era un día para lamentarme o para ponerme triste.

Ya que hoy sabré que tanto haz crecido bebé… - susurré acariciando con una sonrisa mi vientre – ya deseo tenerte en mis brazos…

¡Sakura-chan! – Escucho la voz de Naruto a lo lejos – ¿Sakura-chan como están ustedes dos hoy? – dijo de forma eufórica al llegar a mi lado.

Estamos muy bien, Naruto – respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Miré como mi rubio amigo se encogía de hombros mientras un tenue sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Nah… quería comprar algo para alguien… - me dijo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla – pero… eh… ¡Dame tus bolsas Sakura-chan! ¡Deben de pesarte un montón!

Si algo…– le agradecí con una sonrisa – pero… - me miro confundido - ¿Se podría saber que le vas a comprar a Hinata-chan? – dije mirándolo con picardía.

¡¿Eh?... – alcanzó a articular de forma nerviosa… - A… Hi-Hinata-chan… yo… pues… ¿Por qué lo dices? – alcanzó a preguntar entre balbuceos.

-reí- Tranquilo Naruto… - le dije picándole el ojo – será un secreto entre nosotros dos…

Vi como mi rubio amigo, se cruzo de brazos "molesto" con un sonrojo claramente visible en su rostro…Naruto… simplemente tu nunca cambiaras… Y eso me ha ayudado mucho a superarme como una Kunoichi y como persona.

Siempre me haz apoyado, ya sean en las buenas y en las malas… Estuviste conmigo cuando mis padres murieron tras el último ataque de Akatsuki contra Konoha, siempre atento, siempre preocupado. Cada día me arrepiento de mi forma de tratarte cuando éramos niños.

Porque… cuando Sasuke-kun se fue… tú me prometiste traerlo de vuelta a Konoha… me protegiste innumerable veces en el pasado y mucho más ahora en el presente. Y no solo me demostrabas que me querías… sino que… me demostraste que me querías mucho más al no corresponder un vano intento por amarte como "algo más"

Porque… así como tu me querías… tú me conocías mejor que nadie… incluso me conocías mucho más que yo. Por eso es que cuando nazca mi hijo, quiero que tu seas su gran Tio Naruto… el próximo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja…

Naruto… - dije de repente.

¿Mmm? – me "dijo" como respuesta.

Muchas gracias… - le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Ah? – Me dijo confundido… - ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? Son solo un par de bolsas que te estoy cargando.

Negué con la cabeza para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Muchas gracias por ser tan hermano, Naruto – le dije apretando el abrazo, cuidando al mismo tiempo de no lastimar mi bebé – Muchísimas gracias… - termine de decir con la voz quebrada.

Sakura-chan… - susurro Naruto correspondiéndome el abrazo – yo… - sentí un fuerte suspiro sobre mi cabeza… - para eso son los hermanos… Sakura-chan.

Reí levemente, para luego sentir como mis lágrimas, comenzaban a empapar a mis mejillas y la camisa negra de Naruto (ya saben la que el se pone para andar de vago XD)… Naru-Tonto… no sabes lo mucho que me reconforta que estés siempre conmigo.

**Para volver a empezar…**

**Volver a empezar…  
Que aun no termina juego…**

**Volver a empezar…**

La mañana se me había ido rápidamente de las manos, amablemente Naruto me había acompañado hasta la consulta con Tsunade-sama para hacerme el control. Claro que al principio fue todo rutinario, exceptuando las "ligeras" interrupciones del ojiazul, con mi maestra.

Que simplemente la única manera para que él le obedeciera, era entre las constante miradas asesinas a su persona, seguidas de unos cuantos golpes que se ganaban por llamarla "vieja". Ahora por lo bueno, fue que Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo, claro que negándonos el dato de si es niño o niña, para ser una sorpresa aun mas grande el día de su nacimiento.

Luego de salir con "vida" según Naruto, del consultarlo de mí maestra. Nos dirigimos a mi casa para dejar las bolsas en la cocina. Claro que en ese momento se acababa el día para mí, ya que, tendría que acomodar el mercado y limpiar un poco la casa.

Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber por el mismo Naruto que Hinata y el son novios oficiales. Me alegró mucho su noticia… Por fin mi hermano había encontrado a alguien que lo amara, porque… Algo que siempre supimos… por lo menos todos los demás exceptuando a la "recién pareja", sabíamos los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto.

Mi rubio amigo y yo, estuvimos hablando por largas horas, mientras este me ayudaba a hacer los quehaceres… muy agradecida la ayuda por cierto… hasta que la noche llegó y era el momento de que Naruto, partiera a su hogar.

¡Hasta mañana Sakura-chan! – se despidió alegremente Naruto de mí, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta mañana, descansa – le dije sonrientemente correspondiendo su abrazo.

Si… y tu trata de no pensar en nada… - me dijo de forma seria al deshacer el abrazo – ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo – le dije sonriendo levemente – no te preocupes, Naru…

Vale… - mi miró con preocupación – ¡Adiós! – exclamo luego de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Puede que lo intenté… pero… no estoy segura de que pueda… lo siento Naruto…

**Que no se apague el fuego…  
Queda mucho por andar…**

**Y que mañana será un día nuevo…**

**Bajo el sol…  
**

Cierro la puerta tras de mi con pesadez apoyando levemente mi espalda en esta… Esta seria otra noche muy larga… Suspiré con cansancio y me acerqué con lentitud hacia las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Un pequeño ruido alarmó mis sentidos, inmediatamente me percaté que el ruido provenía de mi habitación…

Un poco asustada por la salud de mi bebé… Tomé un kunai que estaba en mi mochila ninja, la cual la escondía detrás de un mueble cercano a la cocina… Y me fui acercando a las escaleras.

Mi respiración era pausada y tranquila, ya que no quería que… el intruso o intrusa, notara mi nerviosismo. Mis pasos eran cortos y silenciosos, mientras que mi Chakra lo había escondido para hacer totalmente invisible en el radar ninja.

Tragué en seco, al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación… Sujete con más fuerza el kunai en mi mano derecha, mientras que mi espalda la había pegado en la pared y empujar la puerta con mi mano derecha, en un rápido movimiento.

Miré rápidamente el interior de mi habitación desde el marco de la puerta, me extraño no ver ni sentir algún tipo de Chakra dentro de la recamara. Así que con paso lento y precavido. Entré en ella… y para mi sorpresa no había nada…

Suspiré aliviada, dejando caer con cuidado mi cuerpo al suelo para sentarme en mis piernas, dejando el kunai cerca de mí, por si las dudas…

Que alivio – me dije tras sentarme – Creí que estaríamos en peligro – susurré con cariño mirando mi vientre…

¿Y porque lo estaríamos Sakura? – escuché una voz detrás de mi…

**Volver a empezar…  
Volver a intentar…  
Volver a empezar…**

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…Esa voz… esa voz se parece mucho a la de Sasuke-kun. No, no puede ser él… ¿O si?... ¿Acaso eres tú?... ¿En verdad eres tú?

¿Sasuke…kun? – susurré girando mi cuerpo y encontrarme con mirada, oculto en una de las esquinas de mi habitación - ¿Eres tu?... ¿En verdad eres tú?...

¿Que crees tú? – escuche su tono arrogante tras salir de las sombras…

¡Si eres tú! – susurré con mis ojos cristalizados.

Me levanté con cuidado del suelo, revelando así mi estado de embarazo, noté como tu expresión de arrogancia cambiaba a una de asombro. Pero eso ya vendría después, corrí rápidamente hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas de felicidad por fin salían.

¡Estas aquí! ¡Estas aquí en mis brazos y con vida! Como temía no poder verte sonreír de nuevo, como temía que los rumores de tu muerte fueran ciertos, como temía no poder decirte que tendrás un hijo y lo mucho que te amo.

Sasuke-kun… te extrañé mucho – susurré apegando aun mas su pecho contra mi – pensé que no te volvería a ver…

Tonta… - te escucho decir… provocando que mis ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa, para luego hacer escuchar mis quejidos con más fuerza… - yo… yo también te extrañe… - me dijiste abrazando mi cuerpo con cuidado, apoyando tu cabeza en la mía.

Sasuke-kun – dije sonriendo contra tu pecho… - te amo…

**Volver a empezar…**

**Que aun no termina juego…  
Volver a empezar…  
Que no se apague el fuego…  
**

No esperaba que me respondieras, eso lo sabia muy bien. Pero, por ahora… me basta con tan solo tenerte aquí, en mis brazos y yo en los tuyos. Siento como me alejas un poco de tu pecho, colocando tu mano izquierda en mi barbilla para que te mirara fijamente.

Tu mirada choca contra la mía, y para mi sorpresa… en ellos no veo ningún rastro de odio o rencor que hace tiempo atrás poseías, sino que ahora, si me atrevo a aceptar… me miras con cierta dulcera… con cierto… ¿amor?...

Siento como posas tus manos sobre ambos lados de mis mejillas. Enmarcando mi rostro a tu gusto, mis lágrimas aun seguían recorriendo mis mejillas. Continuando en su trabajo de empaparlas, pero… no por mucho tiempo, al sentir la forma tan suave que limpias mis lágrimas con tus pulgares.

No llores más – me dices – No quiero que sigas llorando por mi.

Asiento levemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

Te veo sonreír al igual que yo, mientras acercas tu rostro al mió, se con claridad que quieres besarme… y yo… pues no me opondré a ello. Cierro mis ojos al sentir tus calidos labios en los míos. Moviéndose en un suave rocé, lleno de mucha calma y ternura.

Nunca me habías besado con tanta calma… con tanto sentimiento… con tanto amor. Siento como me acercas mas hacia ti, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar a nuestro hijo. Siento como de forma delicada pides permiso con tu lengua, y yo te lo doy gustosa.

Sintiendo por completo la calidez de tu beso, en un beso de añoranza y de puro amor. Luego de unos pocos minutos, nos separamos para respirar. Notó que me miras un tanto nervioso, y tu labio inferior lo veo levemente mordido por ti.

¿Sasuke-kun que…?

Shhhh… - dices colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, confundiéndome.

Te amo… - te escucho decir mientras me sonríes con ternura.

**Queda mucho por andar…  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo…**

**Bajo el sol…  
**

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas al escucharte susurrar que me amabas… Parpadeo varias veces para asegurarme que no es otro sueño, que es real… Que en realidad me haz dicho que me amas…

Te tomo con ambas manos tu rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad, sintiendo el tenue calor que emana su cuerpo… No es un sueño… no es un sueño… ¡No es un sueño!... Sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza.

Te amo, Sasuke… Te amo – te susurro sin dejar de sollozar – en verdad te amo…

Sakura cuidado… - dijiste – ten cuidado con nuestro hijo.

Me separo un poco de ti para verte a los ojos sorprendida, y veo como me sonríes con amplitud, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con mucha mas fuerza, mis lágrimas por fin se detuvieron, para que yo pudiera besarlo nuevamente. Me doy mi tiempo para sentir tu calidez contra la mía… asegurándome de que sea verdad… y que mañana no desaparecerás… porque Sasuke-kun… me haz hecho muy feliz…

Sasuke… - te digo después de romper el beso – gracias…

Sakura… el que te debe agradecer soy yo – me dices para tomarme de la mano y llevarme hacia la ventana – me haz dado un motivo para vivir… por eso… gracias…

Terminas de decirme para abrazarme por la espalda, siento como tus manos se posan en mi crecido vientre y las mías en las tuyas, entrelazándolas casi al instante. Giro con levedad mi rostro, para toparme con el tuyo. Que estaba adornado con aquella bella sonrisa que nunca pensé que me mostrarías.

Sonrió con alegría mientras desvió la mirada a la luna… Aquella luna que siempre fue testigo de nuestro amor… aquella luna que sabia de nuestros encuentros y sentimientos… y que los guardó muy en el fondo de su pensamientos… nos ayudo a seguir juntos.

Porque… según dice una **antigua leyenda**, que…

Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas… La luna llena, siempre brillará con mayor devoción… usado su magia… para unir a los que sea amaban… y que por mucho que estos estén separados… la luna, los volverá a unir…

¿Sabes como se le llama a esa leyenda?... **"Hechizo de Luna"**… Y hoy… yo se, que Sasuke y yo, formamos parte de esa leyenda…

**Volver a empezar…  
Volver a intentar…  
Volver a empezar…**

**¿The End?**

Espero que les haya gustado...! T.T me esforcé mucho para traerle la conti lo más rápido que pude…! Aunque, debo de admitir que me salio bastante sentimental ^/^… Jejeje parece que soy mas sentimental de lo que pensaba… ^/^…

Bien la pregunta definitiva...! **Quieren un epilogo?**

Solo tienen que pedírmelo y yo lo haré... pero eso si... si lo quieren será el ultimo capi de este fic... T.T por mucho que me duela... este fic tiene que terminarse para concentrarme los mas que pueda en mis otros fics...

Saludos y cuídense mucho...!

**¡…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD…!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...! Hola a todos...! Como estan?... Bien he aqui el verdadero y único final de este fic ... espero que en verdad les guste mucho este capitulo, porque he dedicado mucho esfuerzo en traerselos...

Y uff... vale que me costó mucho meterme en la mente de cierto personaje... pero... creo que me ha salido bastante aceptable...

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo... sincera y sencillamente no hubiera podido terminar este fic, sin su apoyo...

Sin más... disfruten el capi final...!

Ah lo olvide... la canción es una de One Piece... se llama: ¡**Oretachi wa Family**...!

Esto es todo...

De nuevo muchas gracias... y espero que con esta historia... hayan podido olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo o pensamiento que les haya pasado...

_**¡...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS...!**_

_**¡...NOS LEEMOS ^^...!**_

**Epilogo: Mi familia…**

Mmm definitivamente todo ha estado muy extraño desde hacia mucho tiempo… Hace un tiempo atrás, mamá y papá estuvieron muy nerviosos, estaban hablando de un tema realmente extraño… Algo sobre decoración o decepción…. en realidad no lo se… pero eso si, de lo único que estaba seguro es que mi Mamí estaba muy feliz, al parecer porque por fin pudieron ver a mi hermanita con un extraño aparato por encima de ella (la bebé)…

No se como un aparato es capaz de verla a ella desde el vientre de nuestra madre… Es decir, no es que no lo crea posible… después de todo para mi Mamí nada es imposible… Sino que, comienzo a sentirme extraño… no se como se llama ese sentimiento entre tristeza y rabia… por toda la atención que le prestan a mi hermana.

Creo que según por lo que he escuchado de mi mamá, eso debe llamarse celos… o algo parecido, ya que siempre escucho como mi mamá regaña a papá cuando unos señores se acercaban a mamá… Mmm ¿Por qué será?... pero aún así… ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi hermanita y para mi no hay nada?

¿Es que nadie se interesa en verme aunque sea un minuto? ¿Ya nadie quiere saber más de mí? Me siento muy enfadado… nadie quiere mirarme… ya nadie me presta atención… pero, puede que todo esto puede cambia ya que…

Mi padre Sasuke, regreso para quedarse con nosotros en Konoha… y por lo que pude escuchar no muchos se alegró de la noticia…. mmm… aunque en realidad no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué nadie quiere a mi papá aquí?... Estoy es muy confuso para mi…

Enojado por no saber que es lo que ocurre realmente, me pongo muy inquieto y empiezo a moverme por todos lados, más mí madre me susurra que todo estaba bien mientras me daba unas suaves caricias… Bien, ya estoy un poco tranquilo… pero aun sigo estando un tanto incomodo.

**Shiriai ja nakute**  
**tomodachi ja nakute**  
**Oretachi wa Family**  
**(umi ni deru kagiri)**  
**Shinseki ja nakute**  
**kyoudai ja nai**  
**Oretachi wa Family***

Así paso un poco más de tiempo… y la situación con mi hermana no cambiaba… Y yo, estaba cada vez más celoso. En fin, olvidado ese detalle, mi tío Naruto ha estado un poco hiperactivo en estos días… Desde que se convirtió en algo llamado Anbu ha estado demasiado ocupado y muy escasamente nos visita.

Y en verdad comienzo a extrañarlo mucho… ya que él es el único que me presta tanta atención como a mi hermana, aunque mi mamá y mi papá siempre lo regañan, y como siempre… para mi es todo un dato desconocido…

Mamí a estado un poco triste desde la llegada de papá, no quiero decir que mi padre la haga infeliz, sino todo lo contrario… Cada vez que escucho llegar a mi padre, siento una enorme emoción y no puedo esperar para abrazarlo. Al igual que mi madre que siempre lo recibe cuando llega.

Si… papá también forma parte de esa cosa Anbu… y como los extrañamos cuando se va, escuchar los sollozos de mamá en las noches cuando él se va… me ponen muy triste… y cuando eso pasa, siempre trato de hacer olvidar ese detalle a mi madre, recordándole que yo estoy con ella y para ella...

Se que ese detalle es muy triste, pero… siempre me canso de pensar –y escuchar- las palabras de mi padre cuando llega a casa después de una "misión" o algo así… Siempre dice que la única manera en la que lo acepten en la villa, es haciendo trabajos de sumo peligro para que confiaran de que sus intenciones hacia la villa, eran genuinas…

**Dadappiroi kaizu miwatashite mite mo**

**Kore dake no yatsura mitsukannai ze**

**Ichiryuu no komari mono**

**nori konda Mother Ship**

¿Acaso papá hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué nadie me dice porque piensan eso? Y me da mucha mas curiosidad… porque el señor Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba y Sai que siempre han sido tan buenos con nosotros… Últimamente se han ido distancia cuando se enteraron de dos cosas… una: que mi papá se quedaría con nosotros…

Y bueno la segunda no la entendí por esas extrañas palabras que dice la maestra de mi mamá… Sinceramente creo que la abuela tiene varios problemas… ¡y me muero de curiosidad por algún día saberlos…!

Mmm ahora que lo recuerdo… las amigas de mamá últimamente tampoco han venido a visitarnos como antes… únicamente la tía Hinata-chan que siempre llega con mucha alegría. Antes… la tía Tenten y la tía Ino venían junto con la tía Hinata…

Más por el mismo motivo que desconozco, ellas también se han alejado de nosotros… vale es muy triste saber que las personas a las que uno quiere… no pueden estar más con nosotros… Bien continuando el relato de mi padre y el Padrino Naruto…

Bueno, en un principio por lo que se me permitió oír… Mi padrino estuvo más que feliz cuando mi padre dijo que venia a la aldea en son de paz para quedarse… Basta decir que mi padrino es de sobremanera muy hiperactivo para saber lo que paso… ¿no?...

Pues… según por las quejas de mi padre… mi padrino lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y felicidad, y claro que cuando oyó que mi madre estaba embaraza… y que era por culpa de mi padre… este lo golpeo… hump… aunque se me es difícil entender con claridad esa palabra… ¿Embaraza? ¿Será una enfermedad? Espero que no…

**Sore made no joushiki**  
**sutete kara koi yo**

**Every day survival!**  
**sugee mon gachi**

Bueno… claro que la abuela Tsunade no se lo tomo para nada bien la noticia… puesto que creo que si escuche bien, mi madre y mi padrino junto con mi tía Hinata-chan tuvieron que detenerla para que no "castigara" a mi papá.

Uff… menos mal que pudieron calmarla porque sino, en estos momentos mi hermanita y yo nos quedaríamos sin padre… ¡De la que nos salvamos!... Bueno, después de eso a papá lo asignaron para que hiciera tareas como de limpieza y construcción… Pasó un largo tiempo –para mí- hasta que lo volvieron a llamar… asignándole el rango de Anbu para que arriesgara su vida por la villa.

A veces pienso que la abuela no le agrada mucho mi papá… Que raro, y eso que mi papá es una muy buena persona. Bueno, en estos momentos, estamos viviendo en la casa de los abuelos de mamá. Mientras -según mamá- arreglan la antigua casa de mi papá.

**Ichiban no otakara wo**  
**tsuka****maeru Mother Ship**

**Saikou no yatsura tte**  
**Saikou ni waraun da**

Guao… no puedo esperar para en la casa de papá… de conocerla, recorrerla y entrenar en sus jardines… porque… bueno, antes de que descubrieran que mi hermanita era una niña… Pues mi padre solía contarnos historias grandiosas sobre su niñez… sobre lo feliz que era cuando era niño… lo mucho que amaba a mis abuelos… y sobretodo…

De los juegos que jugaba con mi Tío Itachi… mmm… me pregunto porque mi tío Itachi no ha venido a visitarnos. Estos más que seguro de que el estaría feliz de estar aquí con nosotros por la forma tan cariñosa que mi padre lo describe.

Por eso me extraña mucho que nunca lo he visto por aquí… ¿Será que no sabe a donde vivimos?... Bueno, después me encargaré de pedirle a mi madre que busquemos a mi tío… si eso es lo que haré, sino se me olvida claro…

Y bueno, también una de las razones por la que quiero llegar muy pronto a la casa de papá, es porque las historias acerca del clan Uchiha… Del grandioso clan Uchiha… ¡de mi clan!... Es conocer el famosísimo barrio Uchiha, reservado únicamente para que en ese lugar viviera nuestra familia…

Mi padrino siempre le cuenta cosas a papá sobre los Uchiha… más nunca ni en ningún momento mamí quiere ser parte de eso, y por concluyente, tampoco yo… Nunca entenderé a los adultos, siempre están preocupados o tensos…

Mientras que nosotros los niños siempre estamos muy felices y contentos cada día… A veces me pregunto si será que los adultos no tuvieron unos buenos padres que los cuidaran mucho…

***Shiriai ja nakute**  
**tomodachi ja nakute**  
**Oretachi wa Family**  
**(bouken no kagiri)**  
**Shinseki ja nakute**  
**kyoudai ja nai**  
**Oretachi wa Family***

Mi mamí siempre me contaba que papá había sufrido mucho cuando era pequeño… y que nosotros somos lo único que el tiene… bueno, nosotros y mi padrino que es casi como un hermano para mi papá… Pero… si eso es verdad…

¿Como es posible que mi padre sea una persona tan amable y buena con nosotros?… ¿Acaso las personas que sufren mucho… no se alejan?... Bueno, al parecer que esa regla no fue hecha para mi padre… ya que es un buen padre que nos quiere mucho y que nunca se alejara de nosotros…

Porque si eso es lo que dice mi madre, debe de ser cierto ¿no?... Bueno, hoy se cumple exactamente 8 meses…. 8 meses que no se de que son o de que hablan… pero al parecer eso es algo muy importante para mi mamá y mi papá. Ya que están como locos comprando y alistando algunas cosas para el bebé…

Y como siempre se olvidan de nuevo de mí… Siempre es lo mismo… escucho a mamá diciendo "mira Sasuke, para nuestra niña" o mi papa diciendo "Sakura, compra algo no sea tan de niña"…

Por suerte para ese tiempo. Todos mis tíos volvieron a visitarnos con el tiempo… Al parecer estaban muy arrepentidos por habernos dejado… mas mi madre les decía que nosotros nunca nos sentimos abandonados por ellos… sino que ella y papá entienden… que tenían que "pensar"

Y claro como es "normal"… Con el tiempo también vinieron los regalos para mi hermana… juguetes, ropa, peluches… en fin, una cantidad de cosas única y exclusivamente para mi hermana…

Vale… ¿Y yo nada?... ¿Por qué nunca se acuerdan de mí? No he sido mal niño, hace mucho tiempo que no me comporta mal… ¿Acaso no merezco aunque sea un elogio?

**Honmono no dakai yume miteru me ni wa**  
**honmono igai wa mienai hazu sa**

**Tobikiri no Dreamer**  
**gentei no Mother Ship**

Bueno… olvidemos eso ¿si?... Ah, otra cosa de lo que siempre escucho cuchichear a mi madre junto con mis tías… Es la dichosa pregunta de siempre… ¿A quien se parecerá?... ¿Tendrá tu color de cabello? ¿O tal vez el de Sasuke?... Ah y como olvidar la oración de mi madre… "Quisiera que tuviera el color de ojos de Sasuke y que el color de sus cabellos sean idénticos a los míos…"

Bah… ¿Acaso eso importa?... bueno… espero que no, porque si eso es lo que quiere mi madre… espero que no este decepcionada siendo yo, un niño de ojos color jade y de cabellos de un extraño color marrón intenso…

¿Acaso esta mal que yo sea de ese modo?... no lo creo… me gusta ser quien soy… además, puede que ahora me parezca a mi padre… bueno eso espero de lo contrario estaría en problemas en parecerme mucho a mi madre y ser confundido con una niña…

**Sentimental muyou**  
**egao only yuukou**

**Family tte imi wa**  
**hitokoto ja nai tte koto**

Hump… ah y para continuar con mi relato… ¿Que nombre le pondrás? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera realmente una niña?... ¿Han pensado en algunos nombres para ambos sexos?... Vale que a los adultos si les gusta hablar mucho acerca de esas cosas…

Después de todo… hasta mi mamá y mi papá todas las noches se ponen a hablar sobre ello…

¿Qué te parece el nombre de Akari?... – escuchaba la voz de mi madre… - o ¿Sara?

Suenan bien… - escuchaba la voz de mi padre… - pero… y… ¿Ryunosuke?

También es un buen nombre… - decía con felicidad mi madre – a… y puede que ¿Ruysei? es un lindo nombre…

Escuché la risa de mi padre…

¿En serio es tan divertido hablar acerca de los nombres? Porque si es por eso, tendré que aprovechar todo mi tiempo libre para hablar de eso con mi hermana cuando pueda… porque… si los adultos lo hacen por tantas horas… deben de ser muy divertidas…

**Tabemono ni mo namida ni mo te wo dasu ze**  
**Mother Ship**

**Saikou no nakama nara**  
**Saikou ni tsuyoin da!**

Mmm… ¿Por qué tantos problemas por un nombre? Después de todo van a necesitar esos cuatro nombres después de todo… ¿Verdad hermanita?... Porque yo sé, que cuando nazcamos… seremos muy felices con mamí y papi… ¡A que si verdad!

***Shiriai ja nakute**  
**tomodachi ja nakute**  
**Oretachi wa Family**  
**(never be hitori)**  
**Shinseki ja nakute**  
**kyoudai ja nai**  
**Oretachi wa Family***

Estoy realmente nervioso… maldición, esto es mas difícil que cualquier misión rango A… hasta el S parece todo un paseo en estos momentos… Y claro, como comparar el nacimiento de tu primer hijo con una misión… Me siento, me siento bastante extraño. Siento mi respiración muy agitada, y mi desesperación por saber que es lo que ocurre con Sakura justo en este momento… me esta traumando con demasía.

Demonios… Sakura lleva más de una hora ahí adentro… ¿Qué tanto pueden hacer allí adentro? Diablos, quiero saber que es lo que pasa con Sakura y mi hija… Con mis nerviosos a flor de piel, no puedo evitar caminar de un lago a otro en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha.

Como deseo en estos momentos de un buen cigarrillo… Si tan solo el problemático de Shikamaru estuviera en aquí, justo ahora… Aunque esto es malo para mi orgullo, necesito con urgencia de sus concejos… Cualquier palabra o anécdota…

¡Maldición!... necesito distraerme con algo, de lo contrario soy muy capaz de entrar en esa sala y averiguar por mi mismo que es lo que sucede ahí adentro… Mierda… maldito momento en que la vieja Tsunade me diera aquella misión para Suna… maldito día que perdí por un error cometido por unos de mis "compañeros" de equipo…

Y por todo lo sagrado para mi, yo no quería ir a esa misión… pero, demonios, sino lo hacia no pasaría la prueba de lealtad y seria expulsado sin demora de la aldea… Y eso no entra en mis planes en ningún momento…

Teme… - escuchó al molesto del dobe llamarme… - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ladeo mi rostro para mirarlo por sobre mi hombro…

¿Te parece que estoy bien? - especté elevando una ceja…

Escuché su ruidosa risa surgir de su boca…

Calma ¿Quieres? – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme…

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, lo miré con enojo… preparándome mentalmente para insultarle y tratar así de liberar mis emociones…

Naruto… será mejor que… - Pero fui interrumpido por el llanto de un bebé…

Teme… - susurró Naruto señalando algo detrás de mis

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al darme la vuelta y ver con sorpresa que la puerta que se abría… era la misma en donde estaba Sakura… Mientras que sin darme cuenta, por mi altísimo asombro… De que Tsunade se acercaba a mí… con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una delicada manta azul claro, en sus brazos…

Felicidades Uchiha – me dijo sonriendo de par en par… - es un pequeño varón… - dijo entregándome a mi hijo en mis brazos…

¿Un… un varón? – susurré muy confundido… pero feliz – mi… mi hijo… - agregué viéndolo con felicidad…

Miré su pequeño y redondeado rostro oculto con levedad entre las mantas… Sencillamente, es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida… un hijo… mi primer hijo… con cuidado lo acomodo mejor entre mis brazos, para luego con mucho cuidado delinear su pequeñas mejillas con mi dedo…

Ryunosuke Uchiha… - susurro quedamente… en verdad "sobresaliste" entre todas las cosas que he visto en este mundo…

En verdad esta aquí… en verdad existe… En mi rostro se dibujaba una grata sonrisa de felicidad, al mirar a mi pequeño hijo dormir… en verdad que se parece mucho a mí… hump, sonrió aun mas ante mis pensamientos…

Si se parece mucho a mi, con la excepción de que sus pequeños y cortos cabellos son de un color marrón oscuro… extraño color a decir verdad… pero, en verdad no me extraña al recordar que mi padre tenia este mismo color en su cabello… y claro, como olvidar que sus grandes ojos, esos ojos que se abrieron mientras pensaba en su existencia… se habían abierto de par en par…

Demostrando un bello color jade, como el de su madre… ¿Sakura?... Sakura… es verdad, puede que ella aun no lo haya visto, elevó la vista de mi hijo para buscar a Tsunade… y para mi sorpresa –y desagrado- encuentro a Naruto y a Hinata mirándome con una sonrisa ante las escena que había montado al tener a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza y evitando sus miradas, yo desvió la mía para evitar más vergüenza… Demonios, olvidé que no estoy solo…

Uchiha – escuché mi apellido, por lo que giré mi rostro en dirección a la voz, topándome con Tsunade… - Sakura… te está esperando…

Asentí para luego verla marcharse de mi vista… siento como mi corazón se acelera al sentir la pequeña mano de mi hijo tirar de mi chaleco Anbu… Acarició su pequeña cabeza antes de mirar a Naruto…

Adelante, - me dijo sonriendo – querrán estar solos un rato ¿no?

Sonreí por las palabras de mi amigo, para luego responderle con uno de mis típicos monosílabos y dirigirme hacia la habitación, de la cual, se me fue prohibido la entrada hacia poco… Al llegar a la puerta, me aseguré de que mi hijo no estuviera incomodo.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta, y giré de esta… Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que busqué con mi vista fue a Sakura… No me molesté en ningún momento en prestarle atención a la habitación en la que había entrado… Y allí la encontré…

Acostada en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, mientras apoyaba su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo para ver algo con sumo cuidado… pero… si tuvimos un niño… un solo bebé… ¿Qué es lo que puede estar viendo con tanto interés mi Sakura?

Con sigilo me acerco hacia ella, tomando con mayor curiosidad mi interés por saber que es lo que sus ojos mirar… Y, al estar justo a su lado… no puedo evitar sonreír con mayor felicidad… al ver a mi hija… mirando a su madre…

¿Es hermosa verdad? – me dice Sakura sin darse la vuelta…

Si… - digo mirándola… - es muy hermosa… - susurro colocando con cuidado a mi hijo junto a su hermana en la cama… - son unos niños realmente hermosos…

Finalicé para sentarme en la silla junto a su cama, mientras apoyaba con suavidad mi cabeza en su cintura, para ver a mis hijos junto con mi mujer…

Gemelos ¿eh? – agregó divertido – y pensar que solo pudimos verla a ella en todo este tiempo…

-escucho su suave risa- Tsunade-sama dice que nuestro hijo estaba oculto detrás de su hermana… por eso no lo pudimos ver… - me explico acariciando mis cabellos… - Akari-chan se parece a mi… ¿no?

Reí un poco antes de asentir… Akari Uchiha, un nombre perfecto para la nueva "luz" en mi vida… Y claro que Akari, se parece a su madre… con la excepción de que sus cabellos son de un color vinotinto… hump, sinceramente… Sakura y yo, creamos unas extrañas combinaciones para sus cabellos… aunque… no puedo decir que sus ojos sean tan iguales a los de Sakura… ya que estos… son tan negros como los míos…

Sakura… - susurro apoyando mis codos en la cama para verle el rostro…

Mmm – me dijo como respuesta, girando su rostro para mirarme con atención.

Gracias – suelto con sinceridad, enlazando nuestras manos…

Sakura me mira con una expresión confundida, sonrió al ver su rostro y me inclino un poco para besarla en los labios…

Gracias… por darme tanta felicidad – digo al separarme de sus labios… - muchas gracias… - susurro antes de volver a besarla…

Siento como se estremeció por mi beso, la tomo en mis brazos para abrazar y acomodarme con cuidado para seguir mirando a nuestros gemelos dormir… En verdad, no creo que Sakura sepa que tan feliz me ha hecho con la llegada de mis hijos…

Pero, yo me encargaré de que siempre lo sienta con toda la dedicación que les tendré en cada instante, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que una vez mi padre cometió, porque no seré capaz, ni un solo momento de hacerlos sufrir

Y eso es… porque ahora… tengo algo a quien llamar…familia… **Mi familia**… y por eso, Sakura… tú me haz hecho el hombre más feliz… que en este mundo ha existido… muchas gracias… botón de Cerezos…


End file.
